Her Silent Requiem
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: The Sequel to my last story. 'A Phantomhive's Curse'
1. Time After Time

"Aurora, are you even listening to me?" The dark man that I loved so much stood there with a pointer in his hand and a sad expression. I had been drifting off a lot lately but there was so much to take in that I couldn't process them correctly in my head. My head shot up and my eyes locked with his.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I looked down and stared at the fresh sheet of paper. The man walked over and sat across from me. His face was impassive.

"Is everything alright?" I nodded quickly to his response and gave a cheeky smile. His eyebrow was cocked. After what happened in the last few months, he had got lighter on me with lessons. He sighed.

"What was I just teaching you?" My eyes went wide and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Literature in the 1500s and-" I started.

"I was teaching you geometry." My mouth opened then shut instantly. He gave a bigger sighed and took my hand. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? You have been in the clouds for the past week." His eyes were a beautiful golden, but in truth they were a demonic red. It was a shame that I had fallen for him so easily but everything was everywhere in my mind so I couldn't think straight.

"I've just been thinking about him." He didn't seem fazed by mentioning him. He was always jealous of him in more ways than one.

"Ah. Well we will stop the lesson for today. Hopefully tomorrow you will be better." He scooted himself to my side and sat next to me, laying his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and his arm protected me in a firm hold.

"Thank you and I'm sorry, Sebastian." He pet my hair and kissed my forehead. It was terrible how my feelings were so strong for him. Maybe he felt the same, he said he did but what did it really mean? Was he lying? Or was he telling the truth to me? It was all so confusing and it was my feminine instinct to know how he felt about me and have him know how I felt about him. They were real. I was sure of it, but what was worse?

He was a demon…

"Come in." I was in my room when there light knock at the door. My visitor came in with a cup of tea; I was sitting on the balcony, feeding the crow that had been stopping by for the past few months. He seemed to take a liking to me but that was good, I was fond of him too. I stroked his soft feathers when the man was behind me. I knew it was coming but when he tapped my shoulder I jumped from my seat and the crow flew away from fright. It was alright; I would see him tomorrow, I was sure of it.

"My lady, you seem a bit jumpy. Everything alright?" He asked. I wasn't even sure how to answer him. He lifted my chin to look at me. "I've brought you tea. Please relax and have some. It will do you good." He handed me the cup and I quietly thanked him. I sat back down, drank it quickly and then holding my head. _That was a bad idea on my part._ It started hurting for whatever reason. He kneeled in front of me, blocking my view of the outdoors. He took my hand in his and gave me the same face from earlier.

"I am fine." I waved him off with my free hand but he didn't move.

"I don't believe. If I may say, and to no offense, but you are a terrible liar my lady." He said with an honest face. Something I always loved about him, he was so forward with things.

"I know I am." I said and looked at up. I wanted to smash my head against the door when the words started spilling out of my mouth. "How do you see me?" The question actually shocked him but he softened in a matter of seconds with a smile_. So beautiful, why did I have to fall for him?_ He took my face in his hands gently and brought our foreheads together. He kissed my lips lightly and wanted another but I leaned back. He was confused entirely.

"You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes upon, my lady." He said and it sounds like he really meant it. My mind started drifting off again. Did he really mean it though? He was constantly on my mind but so was my shadow. He would always be on my mind but maybe not as much as Sebastian. He got up and took a chair across from me. _Deja vu._ This time he didn't take my hand, he just stared at me and like the idiot I was I stared back. Doing this would only make me like him more. _Where's the door when you need it? _"You are who I want." I bit my lip. "Or do you not believe me?"

"I do!" I almost stood up. His eyebrow was cocked and I looked away. "Why do you do this to me? You're always…" I trailed off and he seemed amused by my sudden blabber about this type of subject. He chuckled.

"I don't do it accidently. I do this on purpose to show you how I truly feel. Do you find my feelings repulsive?" He asked with a serious tone and I felt my cheeks blushing dramatically.

"Of course not! I just-" He kissed me and held my neck in place to keep me from moving. He had such the softest lips that a demon could ever have but what would I know? The only other demon I've ever kissed was… anyway yeah. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and sunk into his taste. He always gave me comfort when my brother wasn't around. He knew how things hadn't been easy for a while and I needed time to think and have things revert back to normal. That would never happen tough. In reality I had still failed _him_ in the end. He still held my neck when we let go slowly. He kissed me for a second then a third and got up, taking the cup with him. We didn't speak anymore before he left. I wanted to scream to the heavens in frustration but I held back.

When I looked down I saw a carriage pulling up and the door opening. My mind was cleared for that split second when I saw my flesh and blood walking down the small stairs attached to his transportation. My feet spun around and I dashed down the hallway, passing Sebastian on the way down. I saw him smiled the second I did and stopped, turning to him. He hugged me out of nowhere and kissed me. He let go quickly waved me off like I did to him only a moment ago. I darted down the rest of the hallways and down the grand staircase.

"Ciel!" I dove in his arms and snuggled into his neck. He smiled and hugged back.

"I'm sorry I've been out for so long." He moved my greyish bangs out of my face and kissed my forehead. I smiled warmly and went back into his arms.

"I don't care. I'm just happy to have you back. Welcome home." He smiled and rested his hand on my head. Sebastian was already here and walking over to remove his hat and coat. He took his cane in his free hand and bowed his head to the both of us. Me and my brother had gotten closer after what had happened; it was mainly my fault but he refused to have me take all the blame. It was natural to him to always stick up for me and we loved each other dearly.

"What did you do all day?" He was looking at Sebastian more. He replied nonchalantly.

"Lady Phantomhive had a geometry lesson that is all." Ciel gave me a worried look.

"Your mind's been in the clouds again." He lifted my face a bit with a finger and brushed strands of my hair behind my ear. I nodded as we headed to the staircase. We sat on the steps and he dragged me into another hug. He knew what was wrong with me and so did Sebastian. I fought my emotions of sadness, disappoint and regret for the past 6 months and the self-control had gotten better but it was never fully controlled.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't give any other answer. I wasn't as strong as my brother.

"Don't worry. Just relax." I nodded as he picked me up in his arms and carried me like a baby. He took me to his office and put me down the second we got in. I grabbed a seat and he sat behind his desk. I felt like a client coming to the estate for an interview. I fiddled with the edges of my dress, making wrinkles. Sebastian wouldn't be too happy about that. I smiled to the thought of it.

"So about the company." That's when I shot back from my thoughts and watched Ciel shuffled through papers. _If he was here he would be standing right behind me._ My happiness sunk a bit and I started drifting off again. Months before I had contracted with a demon like my brother. His name was Dimitri Alekez; that's the name I gave him. He had been my butler for about a week or so but it seemed like much short, it probably was. Due to devastating circumstances, he died while Sebastian, my brother and me were battling Alois Trancy. He was fighting Alois's butler, Claude Faustus right before he died. Though my brother always hated him with a burning passion, he was grateful that he tried to protect me from Trancy. He told me that he loved me and those were his last words before he left to the afterlife. Ever since then I had been in the slumps and that was 6 months ago too. My heart had been ripped apart since then and I've tried my best to forget him but my mind would persist. His smile, those golden eyes and the way he would hug. He meant everything but my feelings would fly everywhere when Sebastian came into my mind.

"Aurora!" His hands were on my shoulder and he was filled with worry. I blinked a few times and forgot I was talking to my brother. He grabbed his chair and brung it in front of me. "You scared me for a minute. Please don't space out when I'm talking to you." He said.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to. So what about the company?" I asked. He took a minute before telling me.

"I don't want you being my assistant anymore." I stood up fast in protest but he calmed me down and made me sit. I waited for the reason; they had better be good. "I don't want you to be my assistant anymore, but I want you to be my co-president instead." My wide went wide, I could hardly believe it! He laughed and put his hands back on my shoulders. "You ok?" He said smiled. My lips slowly stretched into a smile and I nodded then hugged him. He kissed my cheek and then my forehead.

"Thank you so much." I kissed his cheeks.

"You absolutely deserve it Aurora." He said. We talked for about an hour on the things that had to be done for the company. I would contact Lau and have him expand again in china. There was so many things that I wanted to do that would benefit the company and my brother and I's status in the business world. I was excited.


	2. Another Way That leads to

I headed for the library right after our conversation and laid down on the couch there. The room was gloomy but I never minded it. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence. Lately the servants had ben extra noisy and clumsy with their duties and it was slowly driving me insane. I was losing aware of my surroundings and fell asleep and I dreamt for who knows how long.

_"My lady, are you alright?" I've having this dream for so long that it actually felt more real each time. I I smiled and he smiled back, kissing me hand as he kneeled to me. I nodded and stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Our surroundings were like the last place I always had this dream. Gloomy skies and foggy with a broken down stone building and me sitting on a stone bench but this time I was standing. His whole face was perfect as I remembered and his eyes shined to the moons rays, giving an even more beautiful gold color. This was where my heart wanted to be. He gently sat me on top of his lap and held me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest and sighed. My mind wasn't wandering this time and I was happy that I could focus on him, even for a short while but I knew he wasn't real; he was just my imagination._

_"I am alright. I just miss you is all. You and Sebastian seem to be on my mind a lot." I said. This wasn't a lie; I could never lie to myself as much as I wanted to. He stroked my cheek._

_"I see so you're fighting to know whether you love me or him more." I was speechless._

_"I guess. What should I do?" I asked him but I even though he wasn't real, I still needed him. It was all I could ask for anyway. He thought for a moment._

_"Whatever you're heart tells you." He smiled and kissed me. It didn't help me; it was so vague._

_"Yeah if it were that easy for me. I mean look at me! I'm in love with a dead person!" He laughed._

_"Who's to say I'm actually dead? We made the contract through a dream if I recall correctly." He kissed me again and rested his hand on my leg. I looked down and tried to think straight. Was this really a dream? I turned to him and smiled, feeling myself wanting to believe him._

_"Ok, Mr. Smarty pants, then what now? I can't make a contract with you if you're not with me." He poked my nose._

_"Well, Mrs. Smarty pants, you don't need to be with me to reform the contract. Like I said though, do you know if I'm dead?"_

_"I saw you die. You told me you loved me and then…" I trailed off._

_"There are ways to transfer a demons soul into something else and retake a human form after a certain amount of time my love." i stared at him wide eyed. Was this even possible?_

_Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been swarmed with things! I will do my best to keep posting as much as possible! Enjoy!_


	3. Misunderstandings

_I thought about it again. Was he right? I had no clue but I sure as hell wish it was. I pushed myself off from his lap and I hoped that he would just pull me into his arms again but he didn't. He was confused though._

_ "You're only a dream. This can't be real and you can't be. I saw you die! I saw you in a pool of blood, dying!" I couldn't contain myself and tears fell down my cheeks as I yelled at him. I had cried silently to myself in bed in the middle of the night but crying in a dream actually felt real to me. Dmitri only smiled and this time he actually pulled me towards him on his lap. I stared at nothing and tried avoiding his eyes; if I did I would cry again. He wiped my tears but didn't make me look at him. He knew all too well._

_ "I am only as real as you want me to be my lady." He replied casually. With as much force as I could muster, I looked at him. He could tell that I was trying to hold back my cluster of emotions. He was serious when he talked._

_ "Do you not want me back?" I was in atheism. How could he have said such a thing? He knew how I felt, but his next words were even more painful. "Do you love Sebastian more than me? If so, maybe it would be better if I was dead." Tears welled up in my eyes and I shoved myself off him harshly. He sat there casually and his eyes were filled with anguish._

I woke up feeling the wetness of my tears on my face. That dream seemed so real and each one was similar to the last. I cuddled with the pillow and huddled in the fetal position. _Dimitri. Sebastian. _There was a silence that scared me until there was scratching at the door. The entrance creaked open and Pluto ran in with nothing on as usual. He sniffed around and when he saw me, he ran and jumped on the couch, nudging my back. My patted his head and scratched his ear. He licked my face and laid on my head so I faced him to pet him more.

"Pluto where'd you go?" There was yelling down the hallway, coming closer. I sat up and Pluto rested his head in my lap; I was still sleepy and I wiped the tears off my face. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I saw purple hair coming and his dark skin; he was dressed in blue and red. He took a glance in the room and froze for a moment. He walked in slowly with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry Aurora. Was I bothering you?" He asked while I was rubbing my eyes from the sudden light from the door and I gave a small yawn. A tint of pink painted his cheeks.

He muttered under his breath. "So cute." I acted like I didn't hear anything.

"What?' I looked at him innocently. He shot up and his cheeks went pinker.

"Nothing." He squat down and patted his knees. "Come here Pluto." He didn't go to him; he growled and snuggled back into my lap. He let out a sigh of disappointment. "I don't know why he doesn't like me?" I got up and came over to him to pat him to hug him as a greeting. He was hesitant with his arms but embraced me in the end. I hadn't seen him in almost a year.

"It's so good to see you again Aurora." He said getting a good look at me.

"You too Soma. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. At least now that I've seen you." His cheeks were changing to a red color at this point. I smiled and another two people came in right after. Sebastian glared a bit at Soma and gave a sad face to me. Soma let me go and walked over to his butler, Agni. He wore traditional Indian clothing in green and he carried a soft smile when he saw me and Soma together. He always thought me and Soma made a nice couple.

"Lady Aurora. Namaste." It meant hello. I greeted him with a smile of my own and a hug. French with Sebastian was boring but other languages were so much fun with him. I didn't know why it was only French but with Hindi, I was getting pretty good at it.

"Hamēśā ēka khuśī Agni." I bowed after I let him go. Soma stared in awe.

"You know Hindi?" His smile was big and I nodded.

"Hāṁ rājakumāra Soma." He blushed again and I giggled happily. He took my hand and kissed it along with a bow.

"What are you here for?" I asked, hopefully they didn't notice my eyes. Sebastian gave me a look and so I walked to him and whispered in his ear. "You seem uneasy." He grimaced and whispered to me, hoping no one would hear his next words.

"I don't like the thought of another man holding you. It disgusts me greatly." Agni seemed to hear it and looked at Sebastian shockingly. I hid my face way because I was blushing. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse us. May I have a word with you my lady?" I had been drifting off a bit again. When he called me again, I unconsciously followed and he closed the door behind us.

"Jealous much aren't you?" He scowled at my ability to tell what he was feeling so quickly; I had gotten used to it. He leaned back against the wall, which was completely rare of him because he was proper but when it came to me, he would relax. _Reminds me of someone…_ I smiled, thinking about them. They were so much alike. I laughed out loud for no reason. He looked at me weird.

"I'm only telling you how I feel. Ciel doesn't like you surrounded by men and neither do I." He crossed his arms and lifted a brow.

"Ah I see. Well don't worry. I'm not that fond of Soma." It didn't see to lighten his mood. "Or Agni." That seemed to lighten it a bit. Did he honestly believe that I would fall for another demon? Well…not Agni at least. I went up to him and stroked his arm for a minute. He smiled and played with my hair.

"What would I do if I lost you to another?" I looked at him with disbelief. He was content with his question. Did he expect me to answer it? Then I remembered. _Do you love Sebastian more than me? If so, maybe it would be better if I was dead. _I gulped and fought with my cluster of emotions and took a deep breath. I stepped closer and put his arms around me; he didn't protest.

"I don't know what you would do. I, on the other hand, would not fall in love with another demon, if that's where you're going at." I blushed and snuggled into his chest. I always felt safe in his arms.

"You mean the world to me. Agni seems to like you too." He said with a slight bit of disgust. Dimitri was the only other demon he would talk about like that. It was strange for any other person. It didn't feel right to hear him in that kind of tone.

"I doubt it." I smiled but he shook his head. I waited for his next words.

"He told me personally." He finally said.

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"Yes, and… I know that your heart is still attached." My smile sunk. _Do you love Sebastian more than me? _I wanted to cry just thinking about him. _Why would he say something like that? _I took a step back and let my arm fall.

"This isn't easy for me too Sebastian. He died and it was my fault. I failed him because of me being weak and stupid." I said but didn't look at him. He was going to say something else and interrupt me but the door next to us swung open and we saw Soma running after Pluto; Agni walked casually out and smiled at me. I was curious to know what his response would be. Would he try and comfort me? Would he be disgusted about it? Or would he just ignore how I felt about the first demon I ever contracted with and let him die because of my stupidity. It was agonizing.

"We will be heading to Master Ciel's office if you would like to join us Lady Phantomhive." I forgot about that. Whoops…

"Oh of course!" I smiled but Sebastian kept that content face again. It was starting to annoy me. My head was started to spin a bit but Sebastian took my hand and held it gently; it helped me calm down. I let go of his hand after a quick squeeze and walked with them down the hallway. We talked about expanding the company in India and the new president. Soma would decide who that would be and he already sent out applications. Good, things were going right on track for the Phantomhive's company.


	4. Decisions Without Being Made

I knocked lightly on the door and let myself in; I told Soma and Agni to wait outside for a while. Ciel was swarmed with paper work and they were stacked higher than I could have ever imagined. Under his eyes were black and the veins in his eyes were clearly noticeable. I couldn't bear seeing him like that.

"Soma and Agni are here." I said and walked to the edge of the desk. He was holding his head. "You seem to be busy. I'll take care of them." That's when he stopped and looked at me. He softened tiredly.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked hesitantly.

I smiled. "If I couldn't handle something business wise, what kind of Lady of the Phantomhive Estate would I be?" He smiled and nodded. I took the documents and papers about India's manufacturing and etc. Before I was about to walk out I kissed his cheek. "Please don't overdo it. I don't want you to go insane from too much work. Ok?" I turned to the door.

"You sound a lot like Sebastian." I froze for a split second and smiled again. I have been hanging around him for too long. I walked out and gather them back to a room that was meant for meetings, for a more private conversation. Soma was surprised to have me be the one to discuss these matters with them. Agni or Sebastian wasn't but, of course, they already knew why. We sat around the main table, which was a very long. I didn't notice Sebastian till I saw him closing the door. I bit the inside of my mouth but only because of the butterflies in my stomach. I sucked it in and started.

"Ok well my brother was telling me the other day that the Indian industry was having a budget cut. Am I correct?" I looked at him. Soma nodded.

"Yes, the economy now has been brutal to my people cause the lack of money from the factory taken out to help for the welfare of my people and I was hoping for a loan." He said. I scanned the papers and read the paragraph about the loan. It was still being decided. _Great now I have to make the decision._

"Ok, now I will give you a loan but…" I trailed off.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"My brother was hoping for another expansion for our company, but since your people have been problematic with money and other things..." I scratched my chin like my brother did whenever there was a problem; it became a habit. I saw Soma chewing the pen he took from my hand. I laughed. "Don't worry; I'm absolutely sure that you will get the loan. I'm just not sure about the expansion anymore." I thought long and hard; Sebastian jumped in.

"If I may contribute my assistance my lady." I nodded "How about still expanding the company between Pakistan and India. That way you can have the president of the company send small loans to India to help their people and also you will be making progress in your business's expansion." He smiled triumphantly.

I clapped my hands together, though I was a bit jealous that I didn't think of that sooner. That was ok, that's what Sebastian was here for. "Splendid idea Sebastian!" My smile was big and bright. He really was an amazing man!

He bowed. "No my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler. Also, I only learned from the best my lady." I saw him give a tiny wink. I blushed and quickly shook it off; I turned back to Soma and Agni. Agni couldn't keep his eyes off me since we came into the room. I looked at him shyly and he bowed his head with an even softer smile than before. I couldn't stop myself from blushing; soma was smiling big too.

"So what do you think?" I tried shaking the strange feeling off.

"Sounds wonderful!" He stood up.

"You will still get the loan to help you in the meantime." Soma was on the verge of tears. He dashed over and hugged me telling me thank you through his sobs. Sebastian took him off me while Soma was wiping his nose. Agni got up and bowed to me and stepped forward while the prince was sobbing into Sebastian.

"Dhan'Yavāda Lady Phantomhive." He said.

"Oh it's really not a big deal. It's always good to make a compromise with people." I said in return. He agreed with me and the door busted open. _Ok can people gently open the door please? It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway. _Maylene came in with a box in her hands. She tripped on her feet but Sebastian caught Maylene while Agni caught the box. They both sighed.

"Honestly Maylene, how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the mansion?" Sebastian said with an annoyed look. Agni laughed at the two while my jealousy level rose up a bit.

"You guys look cute together." He chuckled through his words. Sebastian grimaced.

"Maylene is not my type by no offense to you." He looked at her. She was so red; if her head was cut off, it would look like a huge cherry.

"N-no! Of course Sebastian!" She looked at me then at him and for some reason she smiled. "I kind of prefer you and…someone else." She ran out and left us all staring at each other. _What the hell was that? _I held back that comment and walked out of the room after giving a quick sign to the documents I was holding. With that I went back to Ciel's office, he was holding something small and it looked like a box.

"Ummm Ciel?" I asked quietly. He freaked out and hid the box somewhere in his desk. I looked at him suspiciously. _What the hell is he hiding now? For crying out loud! _I stepped in and laid the papers on his desk. The stacks that he had before were neatly piled on one side in a bin. _Well that was relatively fast. _He cleared his throat.

"What is it Aurora?" He asked.

I pointed to the papers. "The documents are recorded and I made a compromise with Soma." He nodded in approval and came over to me. He sat on his desk and made me take the seat in front of him.

"Thank you but I have something to ask you." I eyed him. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ He took my hands in his and gave a serious face. I waited. "What do you think of a whole week, just me and you, on vacation?" My eyes widened. _Ok that's it. He's gone loopy._ I smiled sadly.

"As much as that sounds wonderful to me, Ciel. Work and everything would pile up for you and you will end up as loopy as you are now." My head tilted but he saddened.

"Would that really be bad if we did do this?" He asked. That's when I felt guilty. _Damn it Ciel! _I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Ok Ok but what about the company and the work you'll be swarmed with when we come back?" I was kind of hoping he would reconsider it.

"That's what I was working on. I told everyone to forward their paper work now so I can get a head start and have very little when we get home." He smiled.

"Fine, but promise me you'll actually relax and not care about work?" I was almost begging him. The last time we tried a vacation, he was stressed from thinking about work and got sick from it. Sebastian and I had to take care of him for the rest of the vacation and we weren't even half way done with it! He was battling with me and tried jumping out of bed and to look for a phone to do whatever type of business he had with whomever. Sebastian of course never had trouble with it whenever he took care of my brother. Hell my brother wouldn't even try to protest, he knew he couldn't win something so easily decided.

"I give you my solemn word that I will not go crazy on work." He did that thing when you raise your hand when you're in court. _Déjà vu again… _I reluctantly agreed and turns out Sebastian had already packed for me and him. Figures he would do that before I even made the decision. I should have known in the first place.


	5. Lustfilled Eyes and Desperation

"I'm going to destroy you." My arms were crossed along with a failed attempt of being mad. He only seemed to chuckled, smile and play with my hair. He leaned in closer.

"Better to have tried and fail my lady." His smirk was so handsome but sometimes I wanted to punch him! I would've broken something and that'd be even more of an inconvenience for me. I snickered.

"I'll keep trying till it happens." I smiled evilly; it didn't seem to change his countenance.

"Let us see my lady. Now who is the stronger one?" I rolled my eyes.

"You." I scowled.

"Who is the fastest?" He asked.

"You." My scowl deepened little by little. He cornered me into a wall in the hallway; I bet he made sure no one was there. I felt his arms trapped me like an iron prison. He brushed his lips against mine and whispered to me sweetly.

"Now, who fell in love with me?" His tongue grazed my bottom lip. He was so intoxicating that he was just too much for me.

"I did." He kissed me fully on the lips and grabbed my waist to crush it against his body. When he let go he pulled away and started kissing my neck; his hands gripped my dress a little harder. My cheeks were flushed and I was panting from his lust. He was trying to restrain himself from losing control, I could feel him resisting with everything he had. I pushed him off and saw his eyes instead of that beautiful golden color, they were that threatening red. His hands didn't let go of me but I could tell he wanted to keep going. To be honest I wanted to too but we would get in serious trouble if anyone saw us. I think Tanaka was the only person who knew but he was good at keeping secrets.

"I'm sorry my lady." That dangerous red faded and became a lovely gold again. His eyes were still lust-filled and his hold on me was trying to soften. I smiled and touched his hand; he relaxed and let go.

"It's alright. I'm afraid that Ciel will see us. I should be the one to say that I'm sorry." I said and it wasn't a lie. He chuckled but there was a small smile.

"That's alright. I lost control." His eyes held insecurity for the first time. I looked at him sadly. He did lose control, why would he think that?

"What makes you say that?" I asked but instead of answering me like a normal human being, he offered me his hand. Then again the man I was in love with was a demon. I took and followed him to my room. He locked the door and turned me to the mirror. There were a few purple spots decorating my neck. My face flustered and I looked at him through the reflection. "Oh." The spots were tender and it wasn't a surprise to me that they were. It felt weird though.

"Forgive me." I smiled and kissed him. He was so vulnerable right now with the face he had. _Why does he do this to me?_ I pushed him on my bed and made him sit; he took hold of my waist and dragged me down with him. We landed softly into the cascade of pillows and giggled to each other. He played with my hair and stared at my lips. I gave a chastised kiss and smiled to make him feel better. He stroked my hair and held my neck, giving butterfly kisses up and down the column. I moaned softly to his touch and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He flipped us over so he was on top. He chuckled when he saw my face.

"I enjoy being the dominant one." He licked his lips hungrily. I closed my eyes and turned away; I only heard him laugh again. His lips where at the top of my neck then slowly started moving down to my collarbone. I moaned a bit again. "So fragile and beautiful. What I would give to just…have you Aurora…" He kissed my neck again, biting here and there. It felt wonderful because he would repeat the cycle over and over.

When he let go I was about to protest but he held my hands together with one hand and the other started playing with the edge of my dress. I bit my lip and finally opened my eyes to see him staring at me. His hand fell up and down my leg. My heart was about to break out of my chest and then we heard screaming from down the hallway. We looked at each other and Sebastian grimaced; we got up and peaked outside the door. We saw Pluto breathing fire and chasing Finny and Soma down the hallway.

"My lady." I turned around and his lips crushed against mine. We let go panting and then walked out of my room. I closed the door and at that moment, Pluto ran up to me and smashed his face against my leg and cried. I pet him and kissed his forehead. Sebastian grimaced; I laughed. _He really doesn't like dogs…_

"Aurora!" Soma and Finny ran back to us and Agni was walking in front so he basically got to us before they did. He gave a lopsided smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about the noise." He narrowed his eyes to Sebastian. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." When he saw me watching them, he smiled and turned away. He didn't mention anything but I felt that he knew what was going on. They left right after Agni asked if Soma wanted to leave and grabbed his bags. When we closed the door after seeing them out, we laughed at each other. We ended up running into my brother who was very suspicious of us; I couldn't blame him. I had forgotten about the hickeys till Sebastian pointed them out; I covered with my hair since it was long enough to hide them.

"You made the compromise right? That was well played out Aurora." He smiled.

I shook my head. "Sebastian made that suggestion and I simply took it." I was jealous of that idea. I worked so hard to get where I was today; why couldn't I have thought of that? He was still smiling. He could tell how I was feeling. I guess it was that special connection between us: brother and sister.

"That's ok, I bet you would've thought of an even better compromise." I shook my head and he sighed. I didn't think so; I couldn't even think straight for a minute! How the hell could I have thought of that?

"Yeah." I agreed anyway. He nodded to Sebastian, who apparently was gone and back in a split second and back with tea. I still got scared. _Even after all this time, I can never get over that!_

"Now Aurora where would you like to go?" He took hold of my hands and waited for my response. I couldn't think of any type of place to go on vacation. I was way too worried about the dream all of a sudden. _Demons that can transfer souls? That sounds a lot like_…the men that tortured me and my brother after the fire. They would do rituals with me or my brother as the subject. I had to think or Ciel would do something. _Is he alive?_ I bit my lip and said the first country that came to mind.

"America." He looked at me weird.

"You want…to go to America?" In a way, he sounded offended by my choice and I nodded with a second thought. He kept looking at me the same way but then agreed.

"Ok then. We'll go to America." He said.

"We don't have to go you know. We can go somewhere else." I said. Sebastian thought it was a good idea. He was smiling when I mentioned America; probably because of all the cats that hang around in that country. He would probably want me to bring a cat home with us but my brother's allergic, that's why we never had any other pets except Pluto. I didn't know why Ciel didn't like any other animals; I always thought he didn't like animals in general until we took Pluto in. After that I had figured he just thought that they were an inconvenience for the estate and us as well.

"No, it's ok. We can go." He smiled and sat me down. He nodded to Sebastian and he walked to him, fixing his tie. I rolled my eyes. His hands were right there so why couldn't he do it himself? Oh well, guess he was lazy.

"Are you sure?" I asked. _Please say no, please say NO!_

"Yeah, we'll leave tomorrow morning. So be up early ok?" I nodded and walked out.

I opened my bedroom door and saw the blankets wrinkled and messy. I blushed and started thinking about me and Sebastian in bed. My head whipped side to side. Why was I thinking about that? I got dressed fast and climbed into bed and waited for a few minutes till I made sure no one was coming. When I turned towards the door that's when I heard footsteps starting. I waited a little longer and closed to my eyes to pretend to sleep. The door clicked open and the footsteps faded rapidly when they reached the edge of my bed. A hand stroked my head to my hair gently and then there was a chuckle.

"Sleep well my lady." His voice was so familiar. _Dimitri?_ I shot my whole body up and looking everywhere and there he was…right beside me, with that perfect smile I remember so clearly. I was too scared to move but why wouldn't I be? He was here. With me and I could actually _feel _his touch and he lifted my chin to his. This couldn't be happening to me.

"I knew you were awake." He smirked sexily. Ugh! _Why do I keep imagining him?_ I felt my face heat up fast and turned away. "Do you not want me here?" I turned back to him and saw the sadness in his face.

"You're not real." I said. Maybe if I kept telling myself that, it would become true.

"I am as real as you make me out to be, Aurora." He carried my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips were so warm but they should have been cold and lifeless. He shouldn't be here or real in any case! How was this possible? When he let go, I couldn't contain my feelings and hugged him roughly while crying. My face buried into his chest and his arms wrapped around me. He shushed me softly and gave me comfort. I could feel his warmth and his body against mine.

"How is this possible?" I whispered to myself but he heard me. He chuckled and made me look at him.

"Oh it's very possible my lady." He pulled my collar down and looked at the contract. It more noticeable than before and the pentagon was outlining itself.

"So the dream, you really were talking to me." I said.

"Humans are such fragile creatures but they can be beautiful. For example…" He licked his lips and leaned closer to my face. My breathing stopped all together. "When you blush…" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "When you smile…" He got up and saw the desperation on my face the second he did so. He was still smiling. "The desire you show in your eyes, when you think of me. What a beautiful creature you are Aurora." He sat next to me and caressed my cheek, pulling the covers me.

Maybe it really was a dream and it was just wishful thinking on my part.

I knew that when I would wake up, he wouldn't be there; it still pained me that my imagination would be that cruel as to make me feel him. My eyes became drowsy and I feel asleep, letting my imagination torture me for the rest of the night.


	6. Imagination's Desire

The sunlight was harsh on my eyes and I felt unusually warm in my own bed which was kind of weird because it was fall and October too. My brother's birthday was coming up and so was mine. Amazingly our birthdays were very close to each other and it made things much easier for us because we would celebrate both together on the same day. I turned over tiredly and met into the eyes of a man.

I screamed and fell out of my bed. _What the hell is going on?_ I didn't hit the ground though; I was being carried by someone. When I looked up I saw the same pairs of eyes from before. He was laughing at me with such a cheerful face. I sighed as he lifted me in my feet. _He really is real._ Tears fell down my cheeks. _I really have to stop crying…_ I faced him as contently as possible. He was smiling at me and he was brushing hair out of my face. The door swung open. My whole body stopped.

"Aurora!" They froze from confusion. Ciel was the first one in and when I looked at him he was as surprised and freaked out as me. He was infuriated right after the surprised expression. The thing is, is that when your younger sister is in her bedroom. With a man. Who was, in fact, without a shirt and was caressing me. I was pretty sure I would be the exact same way if the roles were reversed and I was the brother and he was the sister.

"What the hell…is he doing here?" He took a step in my room and glared at Dimitri. My butler wasn't upset and he didn't even show any emotions at all. He just stood there and looked at Sebastian and Ciel with a content face too. I was way too unaware of what was happening at that moment that I stood there like an idiot. _Why the hell is this always happening to me?_ Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel and he was angry too.

"Alekez, what are you doing here?" He asked. He was sure as hell not happy.

Dimitri went to my closet and took out a sundress for me. "Only what I am here for." He replied casually. He reached for my night gown. I took a half step back. "Please allow me my lady." I tried, relaxing when he grabbed my collar but I couldn't help but blush. I was mostly watching my brother's butler from the corner of my eye. Last time he saw us together he literally thrashed him into a wall! I gave them a while to blow off their steam but it only gave them the opportunity to destroy the entire library. _Oh man…_ and that was what exactly happened. I blinked and the two were holding each other by the throat against the farthest wall from us. I saw Dimitri's eyes glowing red and I figured Sebastian's were too.

"Aurora," My brother walked up to me and became the next to pull down my collar. He glared at the seal just like he did when I showed him the seal faded a bit after Dimitri's death. "What did he do to you?" He was disgusted by it again; I covered my chest.

"He didn't do anything. He was just there and I didn't know." I said.

"Hmmm." He started thinking about whatever was going on in his head.

"Ciel? Can we just stop them and get going on our vacation." I asked with a sad face. Sebastian was looking at us, while gripping Dimitri's neck.

"Young master…" He was outraged but my brother waved him off. He hesitantly let my shadow go. "Understood." Dimitri was smiling with certainty and it got me to give myself a small smile.

"We will get ready to leave for America now," He whispered to me. "Dimitri's not coming." My eyes narrowed.

"But Sebastian can? That doesn't seem fair." I scowled. He's back and now he's being like this? Ciel pushed his bangs over his head but they feel back in place after he let go.

"What am I going do with you?" He asked.

I was too stupid to realize what I said. "Maybe feed me to those men." I walked out, not bothering to look at his face but I bet he knew who I was talking about.


	7. Settled Dispute

The entire mansion was silent and still but it freaked me out a little because it was usually so lively. Dimitri dressed me after I had gotten back from a shower. We talked the entire time but I was unsure to ask him how he got back here. I was dying to know how but I didn't want him to seem offended by it. God this was killing me but I kept my mouth shut. After that we all gathered around in the dining hall to eat. I didn't look at Ciel because I was still too upset to say anything to him. To at Sebastian would have caused me pain so I decided to seat myself a few chair away from him, but instead he grabbed me by my arm and made me sit exactly by him. The clinging of the utensils and the plates were the only noises being heard until…

"Aurora…" I didn't look up. "Please look at me…" I didn't. "My baby sister." I gave a harsh look and tried hard not to slam my fork down. He cringed to my reaction. Now he decides to call me that? It's been years since he did.

"Yes?" I finally said. He took my hand after taking the fork out. His eyes were filled with sorrow. My heart was twitching to take his pain away.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me. You know I hate it when you are." He pleaded. I softened a little before I took my hand out of his.

"Yes I know but I should be saying sorry. I said something terrible to you." I cried but didn't showing him; I clenched my hands. His arms were around me and he kissed my cheek. I leaned back and when he saw my tears he wiped them away. His brotherly love was needed in my life at all times.

"I've pushed you to hate me." I said through my tears.

"I could never hate you. You know that already." He kissed my forehead and wiped the fresh tears away. "Come on, let's get going." I nodded and got up to hug him. He hugged back.

* * *

Sorry this is really short. I needed some time to think about certain parts of the story. Dont worry, the next one will be long ^^ Enjoy!


	8. Purely Argumental

We quickly got everything ready and headed out. I hugged everyone goodbye and they were crying to see us leave. It's not like we'd be leaving forever anyway. Pluto was the one who seemed most upset to see me leave but I gave him a treat and told him to hang in. he licked my face and stared as I left. _This is going to take a while. _I sat with Ciel and Dimitri sat next to Sebastian. Both their faces were childish towards each other but that's what made the ride so difficult in the first place. I endured it till we got to the ship and remained silent, only to stare out the window. I watched the sun setting and the sky turning an orange pink. _How beautiful. _The bag that I'd brung with me had my sketchpad and several pencils. I took that out started drawing, leaning towards the soon-to-be-painted scenery. I was deeply inspired by the sun and its royal pose, such a shine it had, like the moon being carried by the clouds like a king.

I started drawing the sunset and it seemed good so far and it also didn't even take me long, since I was trying to get use to shading and giving life to my paintings. When I was done and I smiled approvingly and started drawing a chess board and its pieces; instead of the actual pawns, bishops etc. I drew people who represented them. I wrote down who was who before I actually started drawing them.

Pawns Bishops Rooks Knights Queen King

Bard Snake Grell Sebastian Aurora Ciel

Finny Soma Lau Dimitri Lizzy Alois

Meyrin Undertaker Vis. Druitt Agni

Tanaka Aunt Red Hannah Claude

The Triplets

Paula

I smiled, happy about the people and their position and started drawing them. We would all have the same pawns, just in case of a betrayal. I felt that I should've put me and Alois together so Ciel and Lizzy could be together but then again… I looked at my brother who was looking out the other window attentively. I sighed to myself decided to put me and Ciel together, we were family after all. I kept looking at Ciel and then at the two butlers, who seemed to be already staring at me for whatever reason. They were both smiling sweetly at me so I quickly went back to my drawing. _This may take some time. _The drawing was going well so far and I decided to hang it up and frame it when we would get back home.

We finally got to the ship and we were on the deck looking out. It was even more beautiful than it was when we were in the carriage. I should've drawn it then but it doesn't matter. Everyone who was on board was shocked to see us and the guys had heart-filled eyes when they looked at me. Dimitri kept me close to him and Sebastian was on the other side of me. I felt like I was being punished and confined in such a small space.

I thought I was going to turn claustrophobic from being enclosed by the two. I didn't want to ruin the vacation though so I dealt with it till Ciel ordered Sebastian for tea. Dimitri stayed with me in the front where the ends of the deck met. The sunset became a starry night and the moon was in full view, it made me relax. I took a glance at Dimitri and he was already smiling at me, I wanted to know what was on his mind but I was afraid to ask. _Why am I so scared…? _I sighed. I really was hopeless. There was something heavy on my back and when I looked Dimitri had put his coat around me. The wind was breezing and cold around me; with his jacket I didn't feel it anymore.

"I don't want you getting a cold, my lady." He said with that smile. I flustered as he twirled my hair around a finger and moved down to stroke my cheek. I looked away because in my heart, I still wasn't sure if he was real. He felt real and looked real was he actually? My mind was swaying back and forth from every thought I had and it was giving me a great deal of confusion. I shouldn't have thought about his existence, I should just be grateful that he was here with me again.

"I want to ask you something." I finally said. The silence was killing me.

"Hmm?" Dimitri kneeled and fixed the coat on my shoulders. I was looking to my eyes and I could feel my cheek getting redder. He chuckled. "How lovely."

"How'd you get back?" I ignored his statement and asked him. I've wanted to know and now that we were alone and Sebastian wasn't around to hear, I had the guts. I was confused about that though, I was afraid of his answer but also afraid of Sebastian hearing but it shouldn't have mattered. He was _my _butler; I had the right to know.

"I honestly don't know." He replied with grief.

"Really?" He nodded and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up as a crow." He smiled. "And I met a beautiful girl who fed me every day. She was always so happy to see me." I blushed. _So he was the crow. _His lips brushed against mine as he hugged me. He was tightening his grip but not in a hurtful way, or at least he didn't try to hurt me. My arms went around his waist but I didn't kiss back. What was my insecurity? My imagination was so cruel. I had to be dreaming. He finally realized that I wouldn't kiss back; he pulled away, looking sad. "Do you not want to me kiss me? Is it my breath?" He touched his lips. I shook my head.

"This is just a lot to take in. you've been gone for so long that…" I fought to stop crying; I gripped the coat with as much force as possible.

"Sebastian seemed to be taking good care of you." He scowled from the sound of his name. Sebastian knew how I felt and he tried to comfort me, what was I supposed to do? He didn't need to be jealous but I guess it was understandable.

"He was helping me get over you. I thought you were dead." I could only his face but even that was clouded by my tears. Why couldn't I stop crying? He was back and I should be happy but my doubts kept resurfacing my mind.

"I know but you should've believed me Aurora." He was disappointed in me.

"I know but I was so confused and I still am now." I looked down and sighed. Dimitri lifted my face and kissed me. I didn't hesitate at all this time and kissed back. He was real; I should have never doubted that but…then again…

"I would like to take the young mistress to bed now." He was really pissed and I could see a purple aura surrounding his body. _Sebastian! _He was glaring daggers at Dimitri.

"I will take her to bed." He took my hand and started walking past him. I saw Sebastian's face and I tried looking away. He blocked our way.

"I will take her. I need to talk to you." He said with complete distaste. Dimitri shrugged.

"Fine. Is it alright with you my lady?" I barely nodded since I was more afraid of Sebastian and what he would do or say if I said no to him. Dimitri kissed me quickly, smirked at Sebastian and watched as we walked away.

"Does he honestly think he can just come back without a problem?" I looked at Sebastian and he was looking at me. We stopped in small hallway and just stared at each other. His was so emotionless.

"I asked him how he came back but he said he didn't know." I said.

"It doesn't matter how; it matters why." He said and glared at nothing. I cringed from the anger in his voice and face. I've never seen him this mad about anything; he was always so composed and calm. It was a new side of him I had never seen before.

"Do you really care that much that he's back." His glared to nothing moved to me and his eyes were glowing red.

"You wouldn't understand. You're only a human." He said and walked towards Dimitri. I feel down and cried silently. _He's never said that to me before. _I buried my face in my hands. The way he said was…I just couldn't take it. Everything was thrown at me out of nowhere and I couldn't get them right off the bat. I needed time to settle down with each and every type of news I got or had been surprised with. Sebastian wasn't allowing me to deal with it and neither was Dimitri. My brother didn't understand enough to give me advice and I was stuck with the 3 worst people. An overprotective sibling and two demons that I loved so dearly; I wanted to go home now. _Why did happen to me? I need to get things cleared._

I got up and went to my brother's room, he was already sleeping. I was too concerned about it, he needed the rest. I went to the bathroom; it was so small and white. We'd arrive in America in a couple of hours so I washed my face in exhaustion from crying so much. My reflection in the mirror showed how weak and pathetic I was.

"I am so stupid." I said and walked out sitting on a wooden chair. I didn't bother going to see Sebastian and Dimitri. They would probably blow up in my face with anger and I would probably get dizzy and pass out. So I sat in darkness thinking over and over trying to keep my sanity. By the time it we got to America, only half of my thoughts were in order.


	9. Redemption

The morning was a bit foggy but it was still nice to be on ground again. I was tired from the lack of sleep but I did my best to stay up. I didn't think any noticed my tired eyes because my brother was talking to the driver who was driving some weird vehicle. It was called a car or something like that. When I touched it, it was really smooth and in the inside was made of leather. When I stole a glance at the two butlers, they were glaring at each other. I decided to ignore them and sit inside the car. It was cool inside and the seating was kind of squishy. I like it though; it was different from the carriages at home. It was so…modern.

The city was extremely huge and lively; there were so many people in strange outfits that I heard about but never seen in person. Some people saw me through the window and smiled then waved. I waved back shyly and saw them whispering to each other while looking at me. They walked away and continued on with their day.

"How do you like it?" I saw Ciel grab my hand and sit next to me. I smiled and gave a quick squeeze.

"It's…different." He laughed and kissed my forehead. I leaned against his shoulder and talked to him until we got to our place to stay. The driver was explaining that was like an inn but only bigger and better. I listened in awe and asked questions. The driver thought it was cute that I was so curious to know everything and get accustomed to the culture here. We got the place, he told us that it was called a hotel and he was right. It was so much bigger and better than the ones at home. The inside was bright and silent and there was a huge round carpet in the middle of the, what was it called again? A lobby? I think that was it. We went over to the main desk to check in and once the two people at the desk saw us, their eyes went wide with shock. _Have they heard of us before? _The guy was so handsome and the lady was so beautiful. I never thought American people were so beautiful.

"May I take your bags?" I shook my head and blushed. He was confused but that was because he didn't see Dimitri or Sebastian behind us.

"It's alright. Dimitri if you please?" He smiled and bowed.

"Of course, my lady." He took my bag out of my hand and the others. Sebastian took Ciel's and after the check in, we took off to our room. A flick of the switch bathed the dark room in light and beauty. There was a huge couch against the wall of the first room and another huge round carpet under it. The other sections were a bedroom, a balcony in the room and of course two bathrooms. The curtains and bed sheets were made of silk and cotton. I laid on the bed and settled down, getting comfy. Ciel chuckled and sat down next to me, feeling my head.

"You're warming up." He said with an eyebrow cocked.

"I'm ok. Don't worry." I said and sat up. I saw Sebastian and Dimitri putting our clothes in the gigantic closet across from us. They hadn't said a word since the ride to get here. I wondered what Sebastian wanted Dimitri for. I shouldn't care but I couldn't help myself. I decided to ask later. Ciel kissed my cheek.

"You need rest." He stated. _How could he tell? _The look on my face, I was guessing, made Ciel laugh.

"Young master, everything is put away, including Lady Phantomhive's belongings." Sebastian said with a smile. Dimitri bowed and it made Sebastian glare a bit.

"My lady, everything is in order." I smiled and thanked both of them. My brother just said good. I was still looking around and trying to figure things. Well the bathroom seemed normal and it worked like the way we had it at home. Ciel still wasn't buying my response, he eyed me.

"Please get some sleep." He pulled one side of the blanket and wrapped it around me. My body was comfortable and weak from relaxation. He kissed my forehead again. "I'll be here when you wake up." I fell asleep.

"_Now stay still. This has to be perfect." My eyes opened to the view of a man in a white hood and some weird butterfly looking mask. I knew who this man was from._ _It was that cult! I cringed at the sudden pain of a blade at my stomach. I coughed up blood but I couldn't fall down. I was being restrained by chains and my feet were nailed down to the floor. Blood was dripping from all over my body when the blade retracted from me. I was going to pass out but for some reason I couldn't as much as I wanted to. I was breathing heavy; the long white shirt I was wearing was soaked in blood and sweat from my body; it clung to me. The man looked at me approvingly._

"_Good, now stay quiet." He said with a finger against his lips. I couldn't see his eyes, maybe I could remember him if I saw his entire face. It was probably the same man who tortured me before. I tried moving but every time I tried to walk, the nail would make a deeper wound into my feet. He muffled my cries with a rag and tied it behind my mouth really tightly. My eyes poured tears while I screamed at the top of my lungs and he stroked my cheeks, gripped my face harshly, and let his nails dig into my skin. I closed my eyes and screamed again. My head whiplashed fast but because of the man's nails I couldn't shake him off me. He would only dig his nails deeper into my cheeks and pull down._

"_Now stop playing with her. She needs to be marked first." Another masked stranger came next to the man; it sounded like a woman. She pushed the man off and was holding a long rod. She jabbed it into the same cut the blade made and more blood came spurring out of my mouth. More of them emerged from the darkness and started chanting random words. There was a burning feeling and I screamed louder than I ever thought I was able to. My eyes were tearing so much that I was actually crying blood._

"_Sh sh sh my little angel." She pulled the rod out of my stomach and the rag from my mouth. I felt bruises around my lips and I was finally able to speak but the tightness still felt like it was there. She licked the blood off my cheek that was supposed to be my tears. She licked her lips and smiled. Without any more words, the hooded woman forced the rod into my body over and over again. I screamed and thrashed around only making the nails and shackles hurt more._

"_Now just relax. It'll be over soon." The man said and grabbed my neck tightly. My air was being cut off slowly and my vision blurred. I tried screaming again but I couldn't breathe to the point where I laid unconscious. I could still feel what they were doing to me. They were branding me with something and it stung. I couldn't move but they took off the nails from my feet and unshackled me, laying me on the cold, dark floor. When they laid me down, they put me on my back and opened the shirt I was wearing. The air was cold when it hit my newly exposed skin and my wounds started throbbing._

"_Am I really going to die here?" I whispered softly._


	10. Promise of a Lifetime

I woke up screaming out of bed and Ciel came bursting through the door. He ran at my side and Dimitri and Sebastian were behind him. I was sweating and staring wide eyed at my hands. No fresh bruises, no cuts, no wounds. Completely wound free. I shivered and held myself.

"Aurora, I'm here." He took my hands and held them and dragged me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. Why was I having these nightmares again? I almost tore my brother's shirt off with the way I was grabbing it. He was rocking me a little; back and forth but it wasn't helping. He pushed me back and a bit to look at my tear-stained face and lifted me cheeks to look at me better. "You're having those nightmares again aren't you?" He said sadly. I didn't say anything but I sobbed into his chest. He laid me back down but I wouldn't let go of his shirt. He held my cheek and asked Sebastian for a towel.

"Understood." He left to the bathroom. Dimitri stood there and stared sadly at me. He didn't know what the cult was or what they did to us. I forgot about that. When my brother touched my hands, I let go and looked down. Sebastian had come back with a small towel and gave it to him. He took it and wiped the sweat off me after he laid me back down. My eyes were closed and I attempted to keep my breathing at an even pace.

"Please calm down." He told Dimitri to make tea and for Sebastian to make something to eat. I looked out the balcony window. It was only the afternoon. The rest that I desperately needed gave no energy to me and my head was spinning. All the beautiful paintings on the ceiling, that I had just noticed, rotated in a full circle and I couldn't see anything clearly. In a matter of seconds, Sebastian and Dimitri were both in the room with a tray of tea and food. Ciel sat me up, took the cup and held it up to my mouth. I took light sips but then I gulped it down fast. "Are you better?" He asked. I pulled the covers off me and went to the bathroom without saying anything. I leaned against the door and held my head. _Why is this happening…?_

There was a knock at the door and I jumped up. The door opened and I saw Ciel; he grabbed my hand and brung me out on the bed again. I sat and watched him bring a chair across from me. The entire time we didn't say a word until…

"C-Ciel?" After all the silence I gave, my first work was my brother's name? I should've said something more intelligent than that; I wanted to bash my head against something. He didn't keep his eyes off me but I only fiddled with the blanket anyway.

"Are you more settled?" He asked after he gave me a long look; I nodded and bit my lip. "Did you dream about it again?" I nodded and looked at him, fighting tears again. He hugged me and took a tissue from the night stand next to us, just in case.

"I'm sorry." I said. He looked at me as if I was some alien.

"For what? You did nothing wrong Aurora." He held my cheek and looked at me sadly. I didn't see Sebastian and Dimitri with us so I assumed they went out or just in the living room area. It was strange not having them here with us. It's where they always were.

"I made you worry." I said.

"Don't worry. I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you." He rested his hand on my head.

"I'm still sorry, don't worry about it. I can handle it." I got up. "We have priorities to deal with for this whole week." He took my hand.

"You're my first priority Aurora." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do you honestly want to ignore this?" I nodded; he sighed. "Ok, but if you have it again, we're definitely talking about it." He said. I knew I would have the same dream again soon; I wouldn't tell him though. It was bad enough that I was worried about him getting sick from stress and wanting to do work. I would endure it for the rest of the week even if I had the same dream over and over. _I won't let this ruin our vacation. I can deal with this. I can…_

"Alright." He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"What do you want to do?" He asked as we walked into the living room and we saw Sebastian and Dimitri playing chess. They were scrutinizing the board so thoroughly and I was wondering whose turn it was. It was so quiet that I just had to sit next to Dimitri and asked questions about chess.

"So how many spaces do the bishops move?" Simultaneously, they slowly turned their heads to me and a smile spread across their lips. It was really creepy. I looked back shyly and waited for one of them to talk. Dimitri was the first.

"The bishop can move any number of squares diagonally, but may not leap over other pieces." His smile was gentle when he spoke to me. I nodded as he allowed me to make a move for him. He took my hand and switched places with me; Sebastian switched with Ciel. The butlers sat next to both of us as we took where they left off. I eyed the bishops and pawns. Pawns were always used first whenever I played against someone. I remembered my drawing and imagined little people statues of everyone we knew or ever came into contact with.

"Try not to think about it too hard." I saw him smiling and leaned his chin on his hand. He was always better at chess than me but eventually I would win, give it a few thousand matches and I would win to be precise. My fingers took the pawn and moved one space forward. He took his turn quickly and moved his bishop a few spaces up, cornering my pawn. So I moved my knight and captured his bishop. He scowled.

"Everything alright?" I asked. He nodded and moved his king a couple spaces back. _Exactly what I wanted. _I moved my rook up and his king was trapped by my knight and pawn. His king took my pawn and moved up. He scowled again.

"You seem to be getting better at this." A brow was lifted. I smiled.

"I had a lot of time to come up with strategies." I looked at Sebastian; he smiled and nodded. _Next move…_I chewed on the food that I didn't touch yet. Dimitri was holding a napkin and wiped my mouth; I thanked him and moved the bishop up to the queen. She was all by herself, I bet she needed some company. I smiled with approval. _What are you going to do now? _He moved his queen and took my bishop. _Yes! _My knight took her queen. He was chewing on his lip and moved his rook back. I smiled maliciously. _Thank you._ My knight moved again and made it to his king.

"Check mate." Ciel looked at me like he got slapped in the face. I was pleased with my victory and I watched him trying to figure out how I beat him.

"How the hell did you beat me?" He stared at the chess board. _I am so amused by this. _I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled but he was still confused about it._ Too much chess with Sebastian does that to you. _I reminisced about all the tactics he used on me; they were pretty impressive and I didn't see them coming. Sebastian seemed happy that I used one of his tactics and Dimitri was happy, probably just because I won.

"Hmmm. Ok, so what do you feel like doing today?" He asked. _Haven't the slightest idea_. I shruggedandmy brother got up and headed to the bathroom without saying anything. We heard the bathroom door click and the room fell silent. I still wanted to asked them about the boat and to be honest I didn't really care if Sebastian got mad at me. It involved my butler so I needed to know. I turned to Dimitri. My face fell to a serious countenance.

"What did you two talk about?" They knew what about too.

"What do you mean?" Dimirti asked.

"Don't play stupid and just tell me." I scowled. Sebastian sat across from me.

"We made an oath." Sebastian said casually. I looked at him weird. He took out the rose that was tucked inside the pocket of his tailcoat; Dimitri had the same one.

"What was it?" They both glared furiously at each other. I was so lost!

Dimitri replied harshly but he was more directed at Sebastian than me. "It refers more to you. Who's going to remain by you." He looked at me seriously. I wanted to know more.

"How does it refer to me? I'm only a human." I looked at Sebastian; he walked and kneeled in front of me, taking my hand.

"What I said was inexcusable. I was just on the verge of ripping out someone neck." Did I mention that he implied that in a sweet tone? It sounded creepy. "I really am sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't have." He kissed my hand.

"You never make things easy for me." I said and rolled my eyes. Sebastian looked apologetic; I waved it off. "You're a demon and a guy at that. You wouldn't understand."

"I deserve that comment." He held his head and started putting away the chess board and its pieces. I looked at Dimitri who was gave me a childish smile. _Cute. _I took his hand.

"I really am happy that you're back." I wanted to hug him but he got to me first and wrapped his arms around me. He let me go before I could react to him; I got up and moved a strand of hair behind his ear and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door. I stayed there till for a while. There was small box on my side of the bed with a blue and black ribbon tied around it. I picked it up unwrapping the small object.

In it was a small device that my brother was telling me about a few days ago. It was called an mp3 and it could hold songs; there seemed to be songs on it already and there was also a note next to the box. _To my lovely little sister, Happy Birthday. _He never was patient about my birthday and it was a week away. By the time we would get home the next day would be the celebration. He always complained that I was growing too fast; I would always laugh whenever he did. I would be turning 18 soon and would become a real woman. _Which means I will have to be betroth soon too._ I scowled just thinking about it.

A few hours later, Ciel had told me he would go out and shop a little and it was already dark outside. I wished them both safety and watched them leave from the balcony. Sebastian had left with him and it wasn't a big a deal that he did. The wind was gentle against my face and I looked at the sky and saw the clouds slowly moving to the east in the darkness.

"My lady?" Dimitri poked his head in the door and looked at me. The room was dark because I didn't bother to turn on the lights. He could still tell where I was and I was in the balcony so he could see me perfectly. He came in and started towards me. "Is everything alright?" He stopped when he reached beside me. I was still looking out to the sky.

"Yeah, just trying to enjoy the night air, you know?" He nodded and looked out too.

"It's beautiful." He said and smiled.

"Isn't it. I love it when it's in full view and I never care what phase it's in either." I said.

"I meant you, Aurora." I looked at him and felt my face heat up. He took my chin and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled in his chest; Dimitri pulled me back to look at me. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." His eyes sparkled from the moon's light but slowly faded from his eyes closing. Out of nowhere, the radio that was in the room came on and played.

The man had a sweet voice. "Now our next song, a request from Vanessa Talbot, Kutless: Promise of a lifetime." The music started; me and Dimitri looked at each other with a smile. We listened to the lyrics.

"_I have fallen to my knees as I sing a lullaby of pain. I'm feeling broken in my melody. As I sing to help the tears go away. Then I remember the pledge you made to me." _I blushed after I heard the words that the band was playing. Dimitri was smiling gently at me and led me to the bed. He sat me down and kneeled in front of me, taking my hand in his. He started singing.

"_I know you're always there. To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime, I hear the words you say. To never walk away from me and leave behind the promise of a lifetime." _He had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I stared at him as he sung the words to me. I squeeze his hand a little and he kissed it. I know this must sound really corny but I felt that I knew the words to it or maybe it was just the way he sang it to me.

_"Will you help me fall apart? Pick me up; take me in your arms. Find my way back from the storm and you show me how to grow through the change. I still remember the pledge you made to me."_ I didn't realize that I actually knew the words and was singing until his smile became softer and I blushed. I stopped but he continued on with the rest of the song.

_"I know you're always there. To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime, I hear the words you say. To never walk away from me and leave behind the promise of a lifetime." _I was amazed that he knew the song so well and he sounded so much like the actual singer too.

_"I am holding on to the hope I have inside. With you I will stay through every day. Putting my understanding aside, I am comforted. To know you're always there. To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime, I hear the words you say. To never walk away from me and leave behind the promise of a lifetime." _By the time he got the end I didn't noticed I was crying till he wiped my tear away with an angelic smile. He stood me up and hugged me firmly and then stroked my hair, repeating the cycle. I sobbed silently in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "My beautiful Aurora." More tears fell from my eyes because he was too much.


	11. A New Friend

Letting each other go, seemed to be the hardest thing for Dimitri. He was fighting with himself to either let me go or keep me in his arms for a while longer. I assured him that it was ok to let go. He hesitantly did and kissed my lips softly. My mind went into the clouds and I forgot about all my worries during those peaceful moments of that kiss. We let go with a smile and sat down together on the couch in the living area. We talked for another hour until Sebastian and my brother got back. Sebastian was carrying a stack of boxes and bags. What was funny was that you couldn't even see his face; the pile was that high. Ciel walked in casually and looked from me to Dimitri.

"You seem to be having a good time." His brow lifted. His arm wasn't even around me and he suspected something! _Overprotective much._

"We were just talking." I said.

"About?" He relaxed a little and walked over while Sebastian was putting away the bags. _What the hell possessed him to buy so many things? _I nudged to the black butler.

"So what did you buy exactly?' That's when his face turned pinkish. He tried ignoring my question.

"Stop avoiding my question with your own. Answer me." He said and put his hands on his hips. This kind of scenario seemed to be happening a lot lately, with Trancy affair and several other conflicts between us. I didn't know about him but I was like that in general. Whenever he would want to know about something, I would try and turn the tables around and be the one in charge of the conversation. Out of all the things I learned from my brother that seemed to be one of the most important to me. I don't know why but it just did.

"I was just asking her about her birthday Lord Phantomhive." Dimitri was directed at me but that was supposed to be towards Ciel.

"Why her birthday?" He was suspecting again. _What the hell could he be thinking now?_

"I was asking her what she wanted." Dimitri said casually.

"And?" His brow lifted higher.

"She won't tell me." He finally looked at Ciel and gave an annoyed look; It was probably fake. It was true anyway; I didn't answer him because I didn't want anything; every time Ciel would ask me, I would be the same way. He was smiling sadly while shaking his head.

"Why won't you ever answer that question? He asked.

"I don't really care that's why." They all were shocked. Ciel sat down across from me.

"Why?" I shrugged. I never really cared about the day of my birthday, let alone the actual celebration for it. It never seemed important to me but that was just my opinion. It was always a big deal to Ciel. I sighed.

"I just don't care big brother." The face he gave me was like he got a gift from god. I hadn't called him 'Big Brother' since we were little. Hell I don't even remember why I stopped.

"You should." He took my hand but I pulled back.

"I know I should but I don't." He probably forgot but on my birthday that's when the cult came and took us away…the mark on both our bodies was a tracker that they were able to use to keep tabs on us whenever they wanted to. My brother was still paranoid about the cult and when they would return but I couldn't blame him. They still wanted us; they just haven't figured out when.

"Why?" He forgot; at least he wasn't worrying about it.

I shrugged again. "Just don't." He looked sad.

"Ok." He said. I acted fast, I didn't want him sad.

"I only care if I can spend the whole day with you." I smiled. He did too and waved off Dimitri, to sit by me. He made me rest on his shoulder and stroked my hair.

"You know you will. I wouldn't miss such an important day." Dimitri stood by Sebastian, who had a bag with him. It seemed to be moving a little.

"Ummm Sebastian?" He looked at me.

"What's in that bag?" I pointed to it. He started holding it with two bags and it started squirming even more.

"Nothing my lady." He said and smiled. I laughed when he dropped the bag and a little black kitten rolled out and landed on its back. It yawned then hissed and ran to me, jumping into my lap. Ciel scowled.

"Sebastian, what did I tell you about cats?"

"Forgive my young lord, but it was helpless." He bowed.

"Get it out of here." His shadow stifled a scowl.

"No Ciel, let us keep him." He looked at me annoyed. "Look at Sebastian." He was frozen and I laughed again. The kitten purred in my arms when I pet it. It snuggled into my lap more. Its fur was so soft and beautiful and when I looked at Sebastian, he was actually blushing! He looked away quickly when he found me smiling. I turned to Ciel and waited for his decision.

"Fine. We can keep him, for now!" Sebastian softened with a smile and tried grabbing the kitten. It hissed at first but then relax once he saw Sebastian's eyes glow red. It purred and walked on his arm to his neck and cuddled. He was smiling with pure happiness. It was kind of cute but creepy.

"I am grateful my young lord." He bowed and carried the kitten. I laughed again but the cat got scared and hissed at me.

"This is why I don't like cats." He hissed back and the cat freaked out. He held his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry Aurora." Sebastian rarely ever called me by my name, only it was really serious or something along those lines and Ciel glared at him. It was the first he ever realized it or heard in this case.

"What did you just call her?" He asked slowly and turned his upper body around to look at him better.

"Forgive me, I meant, Lady Phantomhive." I waved it off and told him it was alright. He bowed but Ciel was still upset.

"No, why did you call her Aurora?" He asked again.

"I call her that it gets her attention much easier." Sebastian looked at me and I scowled.

"Shut up." I muttered under my breath and looked at Dimitri, who wasn't really happy about Sebastian calling me by my first name. I didn't know what the big deal was. I changed the subject.

"So what did you buy today?" I asked and batted my eyelids. He messed up the top of my hair and smiled.

"Just some things. No need to be worried." _Bet its birthday gifts for me._ He kissed my forehead and walk to the bedroom. I scowled and narrowed my eyes when he closed the door and forgot that it ever happened.


	12. Apology Accepted

The whole week was absolutely wonderful and we even got to keep the kitten! Or at least I convinced my brother to let Sebastian have him. I watched them play around with yarn and I would occasionally play with them too. I enjoyed every minute of it and it was almost sad for me to leave America but I also missed home. We shopped every single day but every now and then I would get the heavy feeling that someone was following me when we went out into the city. I ignored it as best as I could and continued on with my day. People that we passed on the streets stared at us and a lot of girls went to our bodyguards and flirted viciously with them. Dimitri and Sebastian were almost ignoring the girl except when they fake a fall and dropped their bags etc. I wanted to laugh when I saw the girls do that.

Multiple guys came up to me and pretended to bump into me to talk to me. Dimitri and Sebastian would glare and the guy would go running for the hills but that didn't stop other guys. Ciel would get back and pull me behind him and talk for me. I would stand there shyly and listen to him talk. Some guys tried picking a fight with my brother but he would only smile and say something cunning. They would scowl, ignore Ciel and would flirt with me.

The places that we shopped at where incredible! They were so many places and the centers were so huge too! Girls complimented on my dress from back home and try to fit me into something more slimming. A few dresses weren't that bad until I got to a dress that was strapless and it hugged my figure. Sebastian and Dimitri's eyes went so huge that they could've been the size of watermelons and I blushed and change quickly. By the time I got to the last dress, a large group of people were crowded around my changing area and I would come out to see their eyes just as big as the two dumbfounded butlers. The last dress was just as clingy but black and it had a slit on one side. Some of the guys howled and clap; that's when Ciel would come have the reddest face I could have ever imagined. I ran quickly into the changing room and go back into my regular clothes.

We went to a show every night and it would never be the same one either. The first night was a musical called 'Jekyll and Hyde'; the next was 'Cats' and so on and so forth; it was still amazing none the less. We ate out a lot and hung out at the parks there too, it was so much fun.

The entire time I kept bothering Ciel and asking him what he bought at the beginning of the week but he would avoid the question and ask his own or say something else that was completely off topic. I guess I would find out when we got home. The ride back seemed so much faster than getting there too. Things were relaxing; there was no fighting except the obvious glares and such between the butlers but I avoided the line of fire and stayed with my brother. We would just talk about what we would do for my birthday; the whole conversation seemed to be a huge bore to me.

When we finally got home, Ciel went straight into his office after kissing my forehead. _Same old same old. _Sebastian and Dimitri started unpacking and putting things away. Meyrin brung out tea for us and when I was just about to take a sip of tea when I heard a loud scream. The teacup fell and splattered the liquid everywhere. It seemed to be coming from my brother's off ice so I ran to my there and swung open the door. My brother was frozen in place with the weirdest expression plastered on his face. When I stepped in front of him I froze too. _What the hell?_

"Nice to see you Lord and Lady Phantomhive!" He waved at us happily and was sitting in my brother's chair with his little fan girl on his lap.

"Lau! What the hell are you doing here?" To be honest, I didn't know how I sounded but I hope he didn't take it offensively. Actually now that I think about it, I don't think he ever did take anything offensively. _Where the hell did he keep popping up from?_ He got up and walked over to me; he took my hand in both of his and smiled.

"How radiant you are. It's being a while since I last saw you." He said and his fan girl, Ran Mao, was nodding and standing next to him. She came over and hugged me; I looked at Ciel and he still wasn't moving. I hugged back quickly and poked my brother.

"Big brother?" He fell straight down like a tower. Sebastian came in and helped him up. He was kind of turning back to normal; he just had a bit of a shock. I laughed nervously. "Will he be ok?"

"Yes, don't worry." Sebastian walked up to me, kissed my forehead and left while carrying my brother in his arms. I sighed and shook Lau's hand again but he had a huge smile on his face.

"So I see there's something going on between you two." He said with Ran Mao hanging on to his arm. She nodded without saying anything.

"No. there's nothing going on. Why would you say that?" I laughed nervously again. Dimitri walked in with a smile and brung in another tray of tea. He bowed his head and put the tray on the desk with a matt under it.

"My lady, I have prepared you another cup of tea." He stood there.

"I'm really sorry about the-" His hand was up to stop me.

"You don't have to worry." He walked up to me and kissed my cheek. My face turned pink and I froze up a bit. _What the hell are they thinking?_ He held my cheek and walked out without another word. Lau's eyebrow went up with a mischievous smile.

"Seems like you've been busy." He said. I told him to sit and I sat in my brother's chair. It felt kind of weird and cool to actually sit in his place. I leaned against the edge of the desk.

"I've been a little busy, yes. I have a new butler. His name is Dimitri Alekez." He was fascinated by this new information. He took a cup of tea and so did Ran Mao but she wasn't drinking anything.

"No! You mean…" He was in a panic and I nodded and stared at him with my head on my hands as a stand. "So what exactly does that mean?" My face sunk and I went white. _You really can be oblivious Lau. _

"I contracted with Dimitri." I should've seen a light bulb go off on top of his head.

"Oooo." _At least it dawned on him finally_. I smacked my head against the desk.

"Yeah."

"Well, I would like your permission to stay here." He was actually serious. He pops up out of nowhere, right when we get back from a successful vacation and he's asking to stay over? _What the…!_

"It's really surprising that you're actually asking me this. You usually just stay." I said.

"Yes it is and I very thankful for the basket you sent me a while back." I blushed. "Very beautiful. Everything in it was wonderful and I loved it!" He spread his arms out wide with a huge grin. I gave him my gratitude for the expansion in china. He always had a way with words and knew so many people who could pull strings for him. It was great to have someone like him around to help the company's reputation. I called Dimitri down to show Lau to the room next to mine just in case. I greeted me quickly and left with him. I sunk into the chair and turned around to look out the window. _Today is so lovely._ Pluto was outside running around and minding his own business but in about half a second, his head twitched up and started smiling at me. I waved and watched him running into the mansion. There was a knock at the door.

"How is he?" I asked. He bowed with a perfect posture.

"He is fine. He just had a bit of a shock." I nodded. He was very serious and now that we were alone in the room, I started thinking about everything that involved us. From the flirtatious behavior, to him actually kissing me, to Dimitri coming back, it was all up in the air. I remembered when Dimitri had actually returned to me…he was so upset but why would he be? He should've been shocked but he wasn't. Maybe it was some demon thing? I wouldn't have known. Unless…he actually knew. I bit my tongue.

"Sebastian?" I motioned to the seat but he gracefully refused it and just walked up closer.

"Yes, My lady?" He was content. _Why is he so beautiful?_ This had to be done though, I shouldn't be distracted by him. I had to know the truth.

"Can I ask you something?" He smiled.

"Anything for you. What is it?" I bit my tongue again and actually tasted blood. _I should really stop doing that._ I took a deep breath.

"Dimitri, you weren't shocked that he was back were you?" He didn't respond. "Why were you upset?" No response. I took another minute and tried to force the words out. "Did you know that he was back?" Nothing out of him again and I was getting upset from the lack of answers. "You knew he never died did you?" He stood there emotionless with no response. _All along you knew…didn't you?_ I got up and walked over to him; he didn't move an inch except to look down at me. "You knew that he was alive didn't you?" He said nothing at all and my anger level flew up; I tried not to scream at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian finally talked.

"I knew if you had found out that Dimitri was alive, you would try and bring him back." My fists clenched and that's when I started screaming. Why was he treating me like this?

"So you thought that keeping me depressed and unhappy for several months and trying to settle me down when you _knew_ what was wrong with me, would make things better for me?" I screamed at him. He looked away; his voice was filled with uncertainty.

"You should have never contracted in the first place." He said and my hand made the first contact with his face. The noise was clearly heard and his eyes were incredibly huge from shock. My eyes flooded with tears and I continued to yell at him.

"You have absolutely _no_ right to tell me what I can or can't do! You didn't know how I felt when Dimitri died! I made the choice and I intend to take full responsibility for my actions! How dare you treat me like a child and not tell me something this important!" I stormed off towards the door and yelled back at him. "Dimitri wasn't the mistake! You were!" I slammed the door shut and ran. I didn't know where but I didn't need to know; I just wanted to be alone. My vision was completely gone when I ran into someone. He hugged me eagerly and shushed me.

"What's wrong?" He was careful with me.

"Sebastian knew you were never dead." He nodded and kissed my forehead. Dimitri was as serious when Sebastian went into the office, before all the questioning. He should've told me! Damn it, he was keeping everything from me! I sobbed into his chest as he picked me up and walked down the hallway to the library. He sat me down and laid my head in his lap while I cried. What I said was terrible but what he did just beyond that! He kept Dimitri from me and didn't even bother telling me. Did Dimitri know something that I didn't know?

"Are you hiding something from me too?" I asked through my sobs. Dimitri wouldn't do something like that, would he? He moved me to sit on his lap and rest on his chest; I gripped his suit.

"The only thing I'm hiding from you is the contract and my true feelings for you but I believe you already know don't you?" He leaned down to kiss me. I replied so quickly that it felt like second nature but there was something missing too. Sebastian. I sighed and pushed back. Dimitri chuckled. "I know it's bothering you. You should apologize." I looked at him. "He must really be hurting because of me." _You've done nothing wrong._ He smiled sadly and messed with my hair. "I didn't that you were that important to him. I was mistaken." You're not the mistake. "It'd be best to say sorry anyway." _Sebastian isn't the mistake either._ A tear fell down my cheek.

_I am…_

I got up and straightened out of dress then my face. He was right, I had to. I kissed his cheek and ran out, looking for him. Where could he have gone? The kitchen was filled with the servants but Sebastian wasn't there.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" I asked Bard and the others. They shook their heads. I grimaced and ran to another spot. I had checked every single inch of the mansion and I had no clue where he was! He was so much faster than me anyway. He's probably in an area that I've checked before. I was in a hallway that I barely ever visited because it was for guests; I knew he wasn't there, I had already checked down here too. I slid my whole body down to the floor and sat there. I've really hurt him. _What were you thinking when I told you that? Oh Sebastian, I'm such a terrible person! If you never spoke to me again, it would be alright, I deserved it. _A shadow casted over me and I looked up to see the cat-loving butler. He wasn't happy and I deserved it entirely for the way I acted.

"Yes? Bard and the others told me you were looking for me." He was entirely emotionless and so was his voice. It was so painful to see him like this. He helped me up, not changing faces and the tone in his voice. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong enough to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry. What I said was wrong and terrible. I was just so upset that you didn't tell me that I cou-" His lips pressed against mine and his body held me to the wall. My arms snaked around his neck and I kissed him back. It such a simple kiss but to me it meant so much. When he let go of my lips, but not my body, he chuckled.

"I accept your apology." He said.

"I know you still hate me." I said through sad eyes, with a voice of anguish. He kissed me again. He really was my everything and I could never get enough of him.

"I could never hate you Aurora." He kissed me again.

"Sebastian." I kissed him this time.


	13. Another Guest Crazy Conversations

We walked back into the main hall and saw everyone running around like a vicious swarm of bees. I tried watching but then I got a headache. Sebastian laughed but shut up quickly when we saw Dimitri. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. Sebastian grimaced and pulled me back into his own arms. Dimitri grimaced.

"Sebastian." My brother called. He was walking towards us. I ran to his and hugged him.

"Yes?" He said with a smile. My brother's arms kept me safe again and I was glad he was here. Without him, I would be nothing.

"Tea. Aurora, please be happy with what I'm giving you tomorrow ok?" I looked at him annoyed and nodded. His laugh filled the room and I ended up smiling. "My baby sister, what would I be if you weren't in my life?" He mused with my hair. What would happen if I wasn't here but could I still ask the same for me? Sebastian was already back with the tea and Dimitri was helping him. Ciel turned my face to him. "Listen, tomorrow I want you to be happy. The fact that you were born is a blessing and should be a wonderful celebration in your honor." I nodded and rolled my eyes. _Same old speech since 7 years ago. _

Dimitri was already at the door when we heard a knock at the main entrance. He opened it and Lizzy came running in to hug Ciel, swirling in circles as usual. I laughed and hugged her after. Her attendant, Paula, was behind her with a warm smile. I greeted her and curtsied.

"I'm so excited! My baby sister in law is going to be 18!" She hugged me again and laughed. I was going to be her age very soon.

"Nice to see you Lizzy. How've you been lately?" I asked.

"Good! I've missed you guys so much!" She hugged Ciel again and he kissed her. I smiled. _Wish it was that easy for me. She's so lucky. _Sebastian bowed and excused himself with Dimitri; Lizzy was entirely confused. "Who's he?" She pointed to him.

"A new butler for Aurora." She smile and laughed. She was always so happy and worry-free. That was one of the reasons why I loved her so much. She brightens almost anyone's day.

"He seems good for you." I blushed madly. "Actually I kinda think Sebastian's better for you." My face got redder. Ciel's brow lifted.

"Why are you red?" I had to act fast.

"Just the way she said, sounded like…" I trailed off. "Yeah…never mind." I smiled and

pushed the couple into my brother's office so they could catch up. Paula was already headed to the kitchen so I didn't need to push her there. I sat on the staircase and saw the door break open from Pluto's fire breathing. The fire had such an intense heat and it was heading towards me. I was pushed away and on the floor out of nowhere. I looked up and saw Sebastian over me with a smile.

"You should be more aware of what you're doing Aurora." He said while chuckling.

"Not my fault if Pluto breaths fire." I rolled my eyes and smiled back. His face leaned down more until he was able to kiss me. I moaned softly against his lips and wanted to drag him closer but he was already picking me up. He didn't let go of the kiss but his pant leg was being pulled by Pluto; he finally stopped when Pluto barked continuously. I laughed and pet his head. He jumped up and shoved me back down to lick my face. Sebastian scowled, grabbed Pluto by the collar and pulled him back.

"Ugh, I do not like dogs." I laughed from the licking.

"Why not?" I asked through giggled.

"They're filthy and disgusting. No innocence whatsoever." He said with disgust. I laughed again and Pluto was panting happily.

"Oh stop, Pluto's done nothing wrong, right boy?" He barked with a smile and I petted him again. "Good boy." He barked again.

"I won't have you innocence ridden by a dog-boy." He snorted.

"Oh? So then who's going to steal it?" I leaned to him and for a full minute, he was pink and looking away. He was actually speechless! I laughed and kissed Pluto on the cheek. Sebastian's scowl deepened. I went up to his cheek too but he moved so I kissed him on the lips. I smiled and took Pluto out of Sebastian's hold. "I'm going to play with him. Let me know if my brother needs me please?" He nodded with a smile and I started heading outside. _Time to play. _

I snatched the blue ball that I bought for Pluto a few years ago. I held it firmly in my hand and showed it to him. He followed my movements with his eyes with his tongue goofily out of his mouth.

"You want it, boy?" I crooned to him; he barked and jumped for it. I moved out of the way and threw the ball. Pluto morphed into his true form and ran for it, destroying trees on his way to the ball and on his way back. _All for a ball? _I laughed as he brung it back to me. When I touched the ball, it was covered in slime.

"Ew!" I laughed again and stroked his baby blue, soft fur. He barked and rolled over on his back. I scratched his belly and talked to him.

"Hey Aurora!" I turned around and saw Lizzy waving and running towards me.

"What is it Lizzy?" I asked. She stopped when she reached me and smiled.

"How about we talk?" She asked. I nodded and Pluto walked up to the front of mansion with us. He laid next to us as we sat around a small table in the front. I called Dimitri to serve us tea and something sweet. He bowed with a smile and got to it. Lizzy stared in amazement and smiled. "So this is Dimitri?" She nudged to where he was standing before.

"Yeah, he's been my butler for a little now." I said and Dimitri was already back with everything. Her eyes were wide.

"Wow, he's like Sebastian." She said. _You have no idea._

"Yeah, he's a lot like him." I said and smiled at him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"My lady, should I go or would you like me to stay?" He asked; his breath tickled my ear.

"You are dismissed whenever you wish to be Dimitri." He nodded and bowed to both me and Lizzy then left.

"He seems very…" She blushed. "Dedicated." That's when I blushed and nodded; her mouth dropped.

"He's a good butler and a good friend." I said and sipped at my tea.

"That's good. Now about Sebastian…" She wagged her finger at me and at the same time we saw Sebastian passing by. I blushed and tried not to make eye contact with him but I could definitely feel me smiling at me. Lizzy leaned in and started whispering. "You know he's in love with you too right?" I shook my head. Well I did know but still…

"I highly doubt it." I whispered back.

"No he is. I heard him talking with Bard and Finny about it." She said and she could hardly contain herself. She was squealing like a little girl and I rolled my eyes.

"What was he saying?" I asked and she leaned even closer to me.

"Well Sebastian was asking Bard and Finny where you were and they said that they didn't know. I don't know what kind of expression he had but something sparked Bard into giving away an idea. Finny was kind of confused about the whole thing. He had no clue at first. So Bard was shocked and then he started laughing. He said something like 'You sure care about her a lot don't you?" and then I saw him nod. So Bard's face was turning pink and I heard Sebastian say 'I just want to talk to her about something.' And the way it sounded, sounded like it was something serious. Finny started asking questions like 'What's going on between you two' and Bard was already suspecting something anyway. So Sebastian actually came out with it and said yes, there was something going on." I had to blink so many times and try to process all this newfound information. She continued on.

"Bard was like 'I knew something was going on but I didn't think it was that!' and he was smiling and stuff. Then I heard Sebastian say 'Please do not say anything to the young master. We want to keep this a secret.' Then Bard was like 'Why? Do you really love her _that _much?' and Sebastian answered 'Yes, I love her more than you know.'" She squealed again but much louder and after that whole explanation, I was redder than ever. _She really knows how to gossip. _I couldn't really say anything but she was waiting for my comment and or opinion.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian had the most biggest smile I had ever seen him carry all day. It only made my face heat up more. Lizzy replied.

"Where's Ciel?" She asked sadly.

"He's a bit busy at the moment so I'm afraid that he won't be able to accompany you two." He looked at me then bowed.

"Well would you like to join us since Ciel won't be here?" _What the hell is she thinking? _Sebastian was still staring at me.

"I would be honored if I had permission from Lady Phantomhive." I blinked quickly and eventually nodded. He took the seat next to me and from the corner of my eye, I saw Lizzy smirking maliciously.

"Now Sebastian I want to ask you something." Lizzy said.

"Yes Lady Middleford?"

"What do you look for in a lady?" She leaned in closer. _Oh no… _Sebastian started thinking and it gave him a minute to reply.

"She's beautiful, smart, and sweet. I enjoy girls with long hair and fair skin. She, of course, has to be shorter than me." He shrugged.

"Anything else? Hobbies?" _Lizzy I might just kill you one day! _

"She should enjoy reading and fencing. Also she must be carefree at times but very aware of her surroundings when needed. I also enjoy girls who can sing." He said but he was looking at me. The only person that's heard me was Meyrin and she said I was a beautiful singer. Lizzy was way too interested in this topic and kept asking numerous questions.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sebastian looked at me when I made a comment.

"Just on that type of level of relationship, you don't know when her innocence will be stolen. Hell you don't even know if she wants it stolen." I said and took a small bite out of my cake. I chewed slowly and watched him. He was still smiling; however he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Is that a theory I should try out?" I jumped up and turned red, almost knocking over the table. Sebastian caught it and everything was in its place again. Lizzy asked me about what he said, but I told her nothing and sat back down. His smirk was easily seen and Lizzy was laughing at me.

"Never say that to me again." I glared at the lovely demon.

"Say what my lady? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath; he smiled bigger.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I looked at Lizzy.

"Oh nothing." The rest of the conversation kind of became random and inappropriate questions were being asked by Lizzy. I reframed from giving any comment on sex because Lizzy asked me and occasionally Sebastian would too with a huge smile. I either shook my head or nodded but bit my tongue in saying anything that would spark in interest in them.


	14. Wonder where

"Let's start with the exercises." Meyrin clapped her hands together and started playing the piano. I forgot I had vocal lessons during the day. Well it was more of a practice to keep my singing voice just in case something happened. She reassured me to keep this from my brother and Sebastian. Lizzy knew but she never heard me sing. I didn't want Sebastian or Ciel knowing about this unless I actually wanted them to. In this case, not even close.

Meyrin conducted the hand movements and I started singing. She smiled and gave me signs to switch between notes. This lasted for about 10 minutes or so but it was alright, I liked the exercises she gave me.

"Beautiful My lady." She giggled happily and clapped again. She stood up and kept her hand at my belly; the other at my back. "Now breathe." I took in a deep and slow breath and held for a few seconds. "Release." I did and felt my lungs expand from taking in air. "Wonderful! Now I want you to sing this piece." She handed me a music sheet.

"Midnight's Requiem?" I looked at her. It was a really popular piece with a lot of high notes. I bit my lip and eyed it. She smiled and encouraged me to go for it. I took another breath and started. Her eyes were in disbelief when my voice had reached a high A. I had never known I could hit that, Meyrin probably didn't either. The lyrics were beautiful, dark and mesmerizing and it was always one of my favorite songs but I never sang it because I felt that I couldn't reach the notes. Guess I was wrong. I heard clapping and I assumed it was Meyrin.

"How Angelic." I turned and saw the demon in disguise standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile so gentle and sweet. He walked up to me and I instantly stopped singing and looked at Meyrin. She was confused; Sebastian never comes into this room that's why we always came here to practice.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked and took a step back. _How did he know I was here? _He chuckled and told Meyrin to get out. When she tried to protest, he gave a horrifying glare and she went running out; he softened when he knew that we were alone. He twirled a stand of my hair and then walked to the piano, skimming the keys and then playing a note, he sat down.

"I thought I heard singing somewhere. Honestly, I thought it was my imagination, then again it was much too angelic to be that." I blushed from his compliment. He leaned over the keys and rested his chin on his knuckles with a seductive glance. "I never knew you could sing." _Guess that cats out of the bag. _I didn't look at him but I heard him. "Beautiful voice." He chuckled and played another note. "Let me hear that angelic voice again." My face heated up faster and I shook my head. Another note was played.

"I'm actually done with lessons for the day." I said quickly; Sebastian was right in front of me without a hint of a warning and I jumped. He caught me by my waist and stroked the side of my face with a gloved hand.

"Let me hear you. I'm interested and I want to." He said. I shook my head again and his smile grew. He stepped closer. "I could always make you Aurora." His breath tickled my face. I leaned in closer and glared.

"You weren't even supposed to hear me." I snarled back until I saw his eyes burning red.

"Why not?" He asked and leaned closer. I looked down and watched his hands go around my waist to my back. I shook my head again; he lifted my chin.

"Just no, maybe later." He let me go and I thought I had made him mad again. When I was about to apologize, he kissed me gently and then my forehead.

"Alright, I'll hold you up to that." He laughed and kissed me again. I nodded and smiled. "Aurora…" He crushed my body against his in a hug.

"Yes?" I asked and hugged back. _Why is he so fragile? _His heartbeat was a normal pace when my head was against his chest.

"How could I…" He started then stopped. I kissed the bottom of his chin. "Live without you." He finished and my arms went around his neck. He didn't say anything after that but I didn't expect him to. He acted so different whenever we were alone; it was still weird seeing him like this around me.

"Don't worry and things would just be different. You would able to focus on my brother more without me here." I said. He was always trying to find me when he should be serving my brother. He was way too dedicated to the both of us. He pulled us apart and played with my hair again.

"Things would be lifeless and not amusing if you weren't around." He said. Why was he being so open with me? What was he hiding now? I was afraid to upset him again and say something that I shouldn't so I asked something else.

"Is something going to happen to me?" He looked at me with sadness.

"You're getting older and I…" He took my hand and kissed it.

"You?" He went to kiss me but the door flung open and Bard and Finny were there in view. _No privacy whatsoever. _Bard and Finny's faces were red when they saw the way Sebastian was holding. They stood there like idiots and stared.

"Was I interrupting something?" Bard asked with a huge smile; Sebastian scowled while slowly pulling away from me and straightened himself. They both stepped in and walked over. Finn was laughing happily and Bard was acting cocky as usual.

"Get. Out." Sebastian turned to them. This was the maddest I've seen him all day and it was creeping me out a bit. Bard and Finny just stood there with smiles.

"Oh relax. You're not that tough when it comes to this one are you?" I think from the sound of my name made Sebastian soften up. He took the cigarette out of Bard's mouth.

"No smoking in the estate." He said and nodded. "And is there any problem with me and her together?"

"Not really." Bard said.

"We thought you two looked good together anyway!" Finny giggled. I took a step closer to the conversation and held onto Sebastian's arm. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Awwww." They both made sappy faces at us. I rolled my eyes and listened to them go at for a little while longer. I laughed at the crazy ideas the two men had.

I went straight to bed after the conversation since it lasted a long time and I was tired from laughing so much. I stepped into my nightgown and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. _I hadn't seen Dimitri a lot today. Wonder where he is? _I gave into the darkness and let my dreams rule over my reality.


	15. Not the gift I expected

"_Aurora." His hand was gentle like the wind when he touched me. His eyes pierced my through my body and sent chills up my spine. Why was the setting different this time? There was nothing visible except us and the emblem engraved on the floor in red. It seemed really familiar to me. _

"_Dimitri? What is this place?" I gestured everywhere. Why was I? Why couldn't I see anything? Why were Dimitri's eyes red? I tried to reach him but he disappeared into nothing and I was all alone._

"_Do you know what you've done?" Something came out of the emblem on the floor and grabbed my feet. Dimitri emerged from the darkness and carried a twisted smile on his face. My kicking attempt failed miserably and I saw what was coming out of the emblem. They were hands. I was bleeding because they were digging their nails into my ankles. The pain was stinging._

"_W-what are you talking about Dimitri?" The air was very thick and I smelt smoke coming out of nowhere. The hands were crawling up my body and trying to drag me down somewhere. That beautiful smile twisted even more. He wasn't my Dimitri. He walked up to me and skimmed his hands from my face to my stomach. What was he doing? He was stalking my body like prey. I was actually afraid of him for once and it was ridiculous. I sucked in air and stood my ground._

"_What is the meaning of this?" I glared at him but he was casual about it. _

"_You're time has come to receive the mark." He punched my stomach and knocked the air out of my mouth. I fell back and the hands grabbed my arms. His nails were sharp enough to go into my stomach and make me bleed. It flowed freely out of my body as I screamed for someone to come and save me._

"_Dimitri…why?" I screamed over and over without an answer from him. Was he even listening to me? He scowled at me. What was he doing? His smiled faded and then there was terror written all over his face. He screamed in agony._

"_Close your eyes." I did without thinking. A few minutes later there was even more screaming than before and it rang in my ears._

"_You may open them now." I was being picked up by someone when I opened my eyes._

"_S-sebastian?" He smiled._

"_Yes?" I was confused. Where was Dimitri? When I asked him he said, "Gone."_

"So the expansion will reach Berlin." I traced an invisible line on the map that was on my brother's desk. He was thinking heavily about my decision on another expansion. My head was the clouds when I woke up from that dream but I pulled thought. I needed to know where my butler was. Sebastian was the first to say happy birthday to me because he woke me up.

"The noblemen might not like this." Since when did he care about what people thought of him? I put my hands on my hips.

"Can you think of anything?" I asked but he shook his head. He was more out of it than I was. I saw Sebastian coming into the room; he smiled and watched us.

"Let's stop. I want to give you your gift." I scowled.

"It's only this one thing right?" I eyed him.

"No, you know how I am on your birthday Aurora." He got up and took a small box out from his drawer. He handed it to me and waited for me to open it. "I know what you're going to say but I want you to have it ok?" He kissed my forehead and I nodded. My fingers traced the pretty pattern on the wrapping paper and gently pulled the bow off. The box automatically opened and I stared in disbelief. Why would he give me something like this?

"Why?" I whispered to him; he smiled and took it from my hands.

"I want you to." He said as he slid it on my finger.

"Ciel…" The ring sparkled a midnight blue and it fit my finger perfectly. It belonged to our father and it was an important possession; something that my brother never took off. Why was he doing this? I looked at it with a sad face. It looked so much better on him anyway.

"Please." He held my hand and pushed hair out of my face. I nodded and hugged him.


	16. Silent Requiem

The party turned out to be really huge and I did not like that one bit but Ciel insisted we did. I greeted everyone who came and danced with a bundle of men, who were so intrigued by my appearance. Though Ciel didn't like it when there were too many men around me, he let it slide for once. The last person I danced with was Sebastian.

"You look lovely." He eyes my dress and the way my hair was done. I blushed and thanked him. We danced until it was time to cut the cake. It was incredible! About 6 levels of vanilla goodness and the flower patterns on the side were in dark blue with green petals. The writing was purple and my name was in black. Sebastian stepped in front of all the servants after they presented the cake. He smiled and started.

"We are here to celebrate the birthday of Aurora Phantomhive." Everyone started clapping, bowing and curtsying to me. I blushed as I waited for him to finish. My brother stepped up. He was wearing another one of father's suits. It looked good on him.

"My younger sister is finally a woman who has earned her place in society by her cunning personality." My smile sunk. _Where is Dimitri? _I sighed and shook it off but I was still bothered by it. Where could he possibly be? I sighed again and I cut the first slice of cake after his little speech. Everyone raised a glass of champagne and gave their blessings. The night was peaceful and soothing but I was still worried about my shadow. I barely ate my cake. I merely messed with it while staring out the window. _Nothing but darkness. _The moon wasn't out and there were no stars to be found.

I spot something by a tree and the outline of that something looked like him. _Dimitri. _I walked outside without giving away my absence at the party. It would only be a quick look just to be sure. I stepped outside and a gush of air held my face. There was only silence as I walked to where the window I was staring out of was. Nothing there, was it my imagination? I was wrong, there was something there, and I just wasn't looking hard enough to see who or what was there. The person was in white but couldn't I have seen that? He stood out dramatically with all the white he was wearing and he carried a really creepy smile. When he stepped out, I smiled.

"Dimitri!" I ran into his arms and embraced him with tears. "Where have you been?" I stepped back and looked at him more. He never wore white; it was always black. "Why are you all in white?" He didn't say anything but he stared at me with no emotion. What was going on? "What's wrong Dimitri?" He smiled twistedly and brung his fingers to his mouth, giving a loud and screeching whistle. I closed my ears painfully and there was Pluto going wild, not so far away from us. He was breathing fire everywhere and eventually engulfed the mansion in flames with everyone inside. I saw people running out and screaming; I saw Ciel outside, looking in all directions with a horrified look.

I yelled at Dimitri and saw the cult behind him as followers. What were they doing here? They stood there as if they were waiting for orders. The heat from the mansion was heavy and the black smoke began surrounding us. I coughed and ignored the red shadow that casted on Dimitri's face with that horrible grin. He wasn't the Dimitri I knew anymore. What was he to me now? No…he still had to be my butler.

"What did you do?" I gripped his suit.

"They are all tainted." He looked at me and whistled again. Pluto went wilder than before. Why was he doing this? When he stopped, he gripped my arm tightly and threw me to the nearest tree. My head hit first but I was still conscious and panting. He walked to me and took hold of me again, throwing me once more. "You must be purified." When he threw me, I hit my head again and my vision blackened to nothing.

Everything that was happening in the nightmares recently had all became true, even Dimitri. The cult, the ritual, me and my brother were chained to a wall by the emblem and being tortured all over again. We screamed out in pain when they bruised us and cried when we saw each other being abused by the hooded men. Where were Sebastian and Dimitri? What happened to them? Why was Dimitri acting so differently? What the hell was going on? How was everyone doing after the mansion was crumbling to ashes? Blood gushed out from both our bodies and we hung there almost unconscious from their actions. There was barely any talking but there was so much laughing. We were being humiliated all over again. I heard them taking Ciel somewhere else and his terrible screaming coming from where they took him. I cried for him and then there was silence. _No…Ciel please! _The man watching me toyed with my body and I couldn't fight back. I had lost too much blood and all the bruises I had limited my movements, not to mention the chains.

I waited for them to bring him back but when the door opened, he was with them. They were laughing menacingly. I cried hearing nothing but them.

"He's done." They looked at me with twisted smiles and came over to me. "So what do you want to do with this cute one?" He lifted my face. "We haven't seen you since you were young." He scratched my face. I muffled my screams by biting my tongue. _You can't be dead Ciel. Please! _The men carried something that I couldn't make out; I knew it would hurt me though. Everything they did hurt me. They stabbed me in my stomach and I coughed up blood. My head fell down and I stared at the floor. _So…this is how I'm going to die after all. _The door creaked open again and there was a woman with white hair standing there with her arm crossed and a wicked smile. She came to me and lifted my face.

"Now…you shall be purified my love." Her eyes were a beautiful purple and her skin was fair. I used some of my strength to talk and the hooded masochists left the room.

"Who are you?" I coughed up more blood again.

"I am your angel Angela my dear." She said and smiled.

"You…control them?" She nodded and played with my hair.

"What a smart little one you are. I can see why the demon is fond of you." She scratched my under arms. I cried in pain as she laughed. "You must be purified." She clenched my side and tore a chunk of flesh off. I screamed to the top of my lungs and cried for her to stop. When she did I yelled at her.

"Where's Dimitri?" Tears stained my cheek as she lifted my chin. She started laughing again with a devilish smile.

"Oh?" Her voice was changing into someone else's. "I thought you would recognize me, my lady." She morphed into a man in all black and caressed my cheeks. The man was…it couldn't be.

"Dimitri…" I cried with wide eyes and whipped my head from side to side. She couldn't be him. I couldn't believe it. He licked my cheek from a teardrop and clenched my side again.

"Now my lady, it is time for you to be purified." He brushed my knotted hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. He tore another part of me as I screamed even louder than before. My voice cracked and I choked on my blood, spitting it out on the floor. The last thing I saw was a pair of beautiful red eyes behind my imaginary shadow. They were slowly creeping up to him. I wanted to scream but he wasn't my butler anymore. Everything was a lie. He was the biggest. So I kept my mouth shut and cried silently, letting the darkness engulf me. _Let me be with him again. Ciel… _the cool air brushed against my wounded body and I heard that godly voice.

"Order me." A request from that dastardly devil gave me certainty to me that I needed to survive this. _Ciel…_

"What?" Dimitri looked around. I would really miss him but he was never alive to begin with was he? No he wasn't; it was all an illusion.

"Kill Dimitri and avenge my brother." I stood my ground and found the harshness in my voice to be just like Ciel's. A smile grew on his lovely lips and I heard his last words.

"Yes, my mistress." _I'll meet you in the afterlife Ciel… _I felt my soul lift. I heard and saw nothing.

I woke up in a boat, which was kind of weird to me but it was peaceful so I didn't complain about it. I sat up and looked around me, seeing Sebastian guiding the boat on the open sea, somewhere. The environment was dark and gloomy but there was that sense of a quiet and relaxing atmosphere that I couldn't really point out.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said with a soft smile. I nodded and looked into the water.

"These are…?" I trailed off.

"Your cinematic records." He finished off for me with a serious tone. There were pictures of me, my brother, Sebastian, Dimitri and everyone else that I had ever met. The cinematic records showed my entire life up until now.

"So…I really am dead?" He nodded and his smile sunk; I saw my butler's smiling face floating in the sea. "What happened to…him?" I watched my whole life in the water, giving away my entire life. The angel had been my butler. He was all a lie.

"Dimitri is dead. Just like you ordered." He said and kept guiding us to wherever.

"And…" My heart was pounding painfully. "Ciel?" as much as I wanted to cry and release my emotions, I didn't. There was no need anymore. I had lost them all. Sebastian looked away then finally spoke.

"I have taken care of him personally." He said.

"I see." His soul had been taken. Just like the contract stated. "Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell me to order you?" I asked.

"It was your brother's last wish." He simply said and looked at me.

"I'm not following." He nudged to the water and I looked at my reflection. The contact on my chest was gone but there was a new contract. On my right eye. It was Ciel's. He ordered Sebastian to…

"He ordered me to transfer our contract to you. Now that he is gone, that was his dying wish." He said as we finally landed on shore. I still had no idea where we were but I knew where it would end. "I will be the one to take your soul."

"I see. He must have really cared for me. And Dimitri was an angel after all… He really was dead all this time. Did you know about this?" I asked him and he carried me somewhere.

"Yes his love for you was deep and stronger and I did not until I saw him take you and Ciel away." He said with a hint of disgust. So he really dead. After what happened with Claude and Alois, he never came back. It was all my own illusion. What I thought was real became a lie and I had lost the only living person that loved and cared for me with everything he had. My brother, my flesh and blood, my family, my Ciel. We stopped at a broken down building and it looked just like all the dreams I had with Dimitri. I knew he wouldn't be here though; he was gone. Sebastian sat me down carefully on a stoned bench and caressed my face.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" He ushered the words slowly to me but I didn't hesitate in answering him. I knew all too well what was going to happen. Why did I feel so disappointed? I loved Sebastian and Dimitri was… My feelings for Dimitri were clouded but I knew how I felt for Sebastian. He was the person I fell in love with and he was a demon. My brother was taken away but deep down I knew that I was happy. But about what?

"Tell me, will this hurt?" _I want to meet you in the afterlife Ciel. Please just wait a little longer for me. For the last time. _There was finally a tear down my cheek as I cried for the last time; that was the only tear that had shown himself in weakness. I was weak yes but I gave everything I had to keep my brother happy. I hoped he wasn't mad at me for this sin but I wanted Sebastian to take my soul. I loved him and nothing would change that.

"Yes a little but I will be as gentle as possible." He said, standing with the perfect posture as usual. He was perfect in every way possible.

"No, make it painful to your heart's content." His eyes rounded only a little. "Engrave the pain of being alive into my soul." He kneeled. After hearing him respond to my brother, it didn't seem right to have him respond this way to me. Sebastian kissed me gently. His lips were as soft as I remembered. _This will be the last time I can taste your lips. _He let go and took off his glove with his teeth, letting it fall without a sound on the floor. He leaned in closer as I watched his eyes glow that heavenly red. _Are you mad at me Ciel? _Sebastian's last words before my world blackened for the last time.

"I love you." My vision blurred and I slowly lost myself in this beautiful demon. Would I even know what would happen to me in the afterlife? No I didn't but I'll be with Sebastian…forever. "Well then, my love." His words echoed through my head as I lost myself in his gaze.

* * *

I hope you enjoed the story. Sorry that it took a few days to finally get the ending together. If there is a story that you would like to request from me, let me know and I would gladly look into it and start writing about it. Thank you for reading 'Her Silent Requiem.' It is truly appreicated.

**_Aurora Phantomhive_**


End file.
